A Little Girly To Rescue
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: The penguins will save anyone, including a little girl who accidentally falls in their pool...


A Little Girly To Rescue

By EppogirlXD

"Smile and wave boys, smile and wave," Skipper said grinning, looking at the new group of school children who had just stopped by their habitat. It was routine–everyday, they acted cute and did performances for the humans. Nothing ever went wrong on this perfectly sunny day–until now.

The kids were squealing and running around while the teachers tried to keep them at bay. "Okay, now kids," Their teacher was now out of breath, "Line up here with your buddies."

Still squealing and laughing, the kids stumbled in front of their teacher in two lines with their buddy beside them. They stared up at their teacher, but they still sneaked peeks of the penguins through the fence. The teacher started counting the kids to make sure no one had wondered off.

"Okay children, two four six eight ten… Dustin, where did your buddy go?" The teacher asked.

Dustin was actually the only kid who was not running around and playing. Since he learned how to read, he had kept piles and piles of books near him anywhere he went. His nose was currently stuck in one. "I don't know," He mumbled, impatient to get back into his story.

"Dustin! Where could she have gone?" The teacher cried terrified. She and the other parents immediately started searching for her.

Private the penguin couldn't help overhearing the teacher. "Skippah, do you think that girl is okay?" He asked.

"Of course she is Private," Skipper said, "Unless, you know, she gets trapped in the kangaroo habitat."

Since they were all standing in a straight line facing the people and waving, they did not look behind them to see a little brunette girl with a pink jacket and jeans try to climb the penguin's habitat fence. Once she climbed to the top, she promptly sat on it.

She looked at the penguins. They were not looking at her. She wanted them to turn around to face her.

She waved her hands in the air. "Look at me! I'm up here! I wanna hold a penguin –Whoa, whoa!" She screamed. All it took was one wrong move. The penguins and other people swiveled their heads to look at her, but it was too late. As if in slow motion, her whole body tumbled off the fence and started falling into the penguin's pool, headfirst and screaming. She ended with a big splash, and everyone near her started running towards her.

"Let's move, boys, MOVE!" Skipper shouted, not having enough time to think of the mission name. The guys immediately slid forward on their bellies at lightning speed towards the girl.

As she fell into the water she gasped–the last bits of air she got before she was totally immersed in the water.

Now she was wet. It didn't feel that way when she was in the water, but if she ever came out, she would be wet. Soaked. Her clothes clang to her sinking body and her hair spread around her beautifully.

She started panicking and flailing around for something to grab onto. All that she could take was water, and lots of it. She knew that she was in the penguins' pool, but she had moved so fast, she couldn't see when she would hit the liquid ice. There had been equal balance when she had been sitting on the fence just now, and one wrong move would send her tumbling backwards into the zoo pathway or forwards into the penguin's pool. She had raised her hands up, and apparently, she had fallen forward.

The water was terrible, for the eyes and skin. She opened her mouth to scream and a surge of disgusting fishy water rushed into her mouth. It was cold all around, and she could hear her own heartbeat, the only thing she could here right then because water was rushing in from everywhere.

Realization hit her in the face like a brick wall, or in this case, water. She was running out of air. She couldn't breathe. Still flailing around, she realized that she was sinking.

_Drowning._ Her clothes were pulling her down, seeming to desperately bring her down to her death. She wanted to rip them off. How deep was this little pool, anyway? She couldn't tell. The bottom was dark and menacing as she turned around in the water to look.

The light and air above her was getting smaller.

The girl couldn't think anymore. She couldn't breathe anymore. Finally, she ran out of the air she needed to stay alive, and blackness started closing in. Her eyes closed in defeat.

Skipper and his team splashed into the water as the girl became unconscious. They swam with grace towards, her, fast and in sync, in what almost looked like a dance as their team leader ordered them what to do. Two of them grabbed her legs with their flippers while the other two penguins grabbed her arms. They started pulling her upwards towards the air. The penguins were strong.

Finally, they broke through the surface, and pulled the girl onto their platform. Gasping, the penguins sat down with relief as they watched her. They were glad they did it before the humans could see that they were saving her.

"Is she still alive?" A Private, asked worriedly.

Kowalski checked her pulse. "According to my calculations, yes she is. She's just unconscious."

The penguins backed away as they heard an ambulance nearby and humans climbed onto their platform to carry the wet girl to the hospital. Other humans were gathered around worriedly as the ambulance took her away.

Finally, after the ambulance with the girl left, other humans started to walk away, or linger around. The penguins went back to smiling and waving. It was like nothing had happened.

But back in the penguins' HQ, Skipper lectured the others, saying, "Boys, that mistake the girl made could happen to anyone, any day, anytime! Remember that it's out duty to protect the animals around us, including humans."

And the lecture was said and done.

**Meh story (which was kinda sad and scary) one-shot finished! Yay…more to come soon!**


End file.
